


Light of His World

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off Episode Ignis, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Minor Swearing, Nightmares, Noctis Lives, Older Characters, Older!Noct, One Shot, Worried Noctis, ends in fluff, minor descriptions of death, older!Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: As much as Ignis wants to let go, his past keeps on haunting him.(Rated T) - Minor swearing and minor descriptions of death/violence.Sort of contains spoilers for Episode Ignis.





	Light of His World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, so this is something pretty new for me. I've never written for IgNoct before - I've always wanted to but haven't. I've always had a soft spot for IgNoct but didn't really ship till recently, before episode Ignis even. Anyway, this fanfic was inspired by Episode Ignis (Alternate Good Ending). It's a bit dark, but nothing too bad. I hope you all enjoy this!

Ignis can hear him calling for him. His voice rings through the hall as clear as day; his King needs him. His cries are loud, desperate, and dare he think it? Pained. Though how could his Majesty be in pain? He had Prompto and Gladio both at his side watching over him, ensuring his safety. The King himself is stronger than the two combined.

"Ignis!" Noctis voice cries out. "Please, Ignis!"

 

"Noct, I'm coming! Hang on!" There's no time to think about how or why Noctis sounds so distressed. Ignis just knows he is in trouble and he's desperately in need of his aid.

 

He dashes through the halls, not slowing down for a moment. Dread fills his chest and is slowly spreading throughout his body. He can only think of the worst-case scenario. His comrades are down for the count, and his King... his King is in harm's way.

 

Ignis reaches the throne room and shoves the door open, "Noctis! I'm-!" His words get caught in his throat as he witnesses the scene before him; it is as he feared. Prompto is laying on the ground face down; blood pooled around his head. Gladio is pinned against the wall, his head lowered, and his sword shoved through his chest.

 

And Noctis... he's nowhere seen.

 

"No," he whispers. "How could this... how could this be?"

 

"Long live the King." Ignis' eyes widen, he knows that voice. He knows it all too well. It's the voice that's mercilessly mocked him, that's tormented, that to this day rings in his head and drives him mad. "It's about time you got here, Iggy."

 

"Ardyn," He hisses, looking up at the throne where he sits. "How in bloody hell are you here?! You should be gone! Banished with the rest of the darkness!"

 

"Didn't I tell you before? You cannot defeat me." Ardyn laughs, it rings through the room and damn near brings Ignis to his knees. "Not even the past Kings of Lucis can banish me!"

 

"Where is he?" Ignis commands, his voice slightly wavering.

 

"You're going to have to be more specific," Ardyn taunts, leaning forward. "Could it be you are looking for.... your beloved, little King?"

 

"Tell me where he is now, or I swear to gods I will-"

 

Ardyn clicks his tongue and waves his finger, "And where are those manners of yours, Iggy?"

 

"I am not required to use my manners when it comes to likes of you!" Ignis barks, balling up his fist. "Now, you *will tell me where he is!"

 

"Seems his Royal Majesty's advisor is truly blind. Your precious King has been right under my feet this whole time." He presses his foot against his back. Ignis' takes a shaky breath, this cannot be happening, this really cannot be happening.

 

"Release him, Ardyn!" He bellows. "Release Noctis, this instant!"

 

Ardyn tips his head back, a hand runs down his chin slowly, "Hmm, now why would I do that? He's right where I want him." He flicks his hand up. "Though I must say, he and the others did put up quite the fight."

 

"Bastard!" Ignis begins to rush forward, doesn't get far, only taking a few steps before his legs grow heavy. It feels as though two boulders are tied around his ankles. He drops to his knees, "Wha-what's going on?"

 

Ignis attempts to get up once, then twice, and then a third time. He can't; he's now somehow paralyzed from the waist down. Tears of frustration are beginning to well up in his eyes. Why? Why?! He just wants to protect Noctis, and he can't even do that!

 

"Seems you're having a hard time there, Specs," Ardyn says mockingly. "Come now, don't you want to protect him?"

 

"Seize this!" He yells slamming his hands on the ground. "Let him be, Ardyn! Let Noctis be!"

 

Ardyn's laugh once again rings through the room. Anger burns deep in Ignis' chest, and fear fills his heart. When is he going to stop living his nightmare? When is he going to beat Ardyn and keep his King safe?

 

"Iggy," he hears his fallen King murmur. "Iggy, pl-please... help me. Help..."

 

Ignis looks back up, Noct is now facing him. His face is pale and bruised and battered. Blood is dripping from his lips; his eyes no longer shine that beautiful sapphire blue. They're dull and gray and lifeless.

 

"Noct..." Ignis stretches out his arm, extending his hand to him. Tears fall from his eyes. "Ardyn! Please spare his life! Take mine instead!"

 

"But, I need you Ignis... Who else is going to be the advisor of the new King?" Ardyn presses his foot firmly against Noctis' back, causing him to cry out. He extends a hand and summons a blade. Ignis shakes his head; he desperately tries to scramble to his feet, but to no avail. His body continues to betray him.

 

"NOCTIS!!!"

 

* * *

 

At first, Ignis doesn't realize that he's shouting, sobbing, aimlessly grabbing at the air. He doesn't realize Noctis is calling to him, no not at first. But then he feels a warm, gentle touch on his cold shoulder. He gasps.

 

"Iggy, wake up!" he hears a voice exclaim. He's gently shaken. "You're having a nightmare, wake up! It's not real!"

 

_Noct...._

 

"Wake up to me!" Noctis shouts at him. His voice is desperate and filled with concern.

 

"Noct!" Ignis shouts as his eyes finally fly open. His teary eyes meet his face, "N-Noct," he says gently.

 

"I'm here," Noctis brushes back his sweaty hair and takes his hand. "Deep breaths now."

 

Ignis grips his hand and closes his eyes, inhaling deeply and then exhaling slowly. Noctis continues to stroke his hair, whispering words of comfort to him. He hates that he's being like this; acting so weak and helpless. He curses himself; this isn't the first time he has acted like this in the last few years. No, he's shown weakness on numerous occasions, and embarrassingly so.

 

Minutes tick by before Ignis' finally has his breathing back under control. He swallows hard and opens his eyes. Noct is staring down at him; concern is painted all over his face, and worry is in his eyes.

 

Ignis reaches up and cups Noct's cheek. His thumb brushes gently against his skin. "Forgive me for waking you." He breathes.

 

"No need to apologize," Noctis places his hand on top of his. "Same dream?"

 

Ignis feels his chest tighten as he nods, tears spill from his eyes and down his face. It's the fourth time this week that he has had this blasted nightmare; Ardyn's somehow alive, his body freezes up when he tries to save his fallen King, and then he witnesses Ardyn...

 

Ignis shudders; he doesn't want to think about it. Noctis gives his hand a firm squeeze, "I'm alright, love. I'm alive and well."

 

Ignis sits up and wraps his arms tightly around him, holding him close to his chest, "I swear to the gods, I won't ever let anything happen to you," Ignis says. "If Ardyn is to return, I'll..."

 

"He's not coming back, Iggy," Noctis tells him softly. "We defeated him; we all did. You, me, Prom, and Gladio banished him forever."

 

There are no words exchanged between them for a while. Noctis waits, his hands run up and down Ignis' spine as he presses kisses against his skin.

 

"You're right, and very much so," Ignis finally manages to say. "Though I suppose, even after all these years, I've still-I've still let the past and the fear of losing you, continue to haunt me."

 

"I know, and that's okay," Noctis looks up at his face, wiping away stray tears. "We'll face these fears of yours together until they are conquered in the name of the King."

 

Ignis can't help but laugh. Despite his age and how much he has matured, Noctis' words and actions still sometimes come off so innocent and child-like. But, the advisor doesn't mind that much. It's a part of who Noctis is, and he loves him just the way he is. He'd never ask him to change.

 

Noctis lifts his hand to his lips and places a kiss on top of it, "There's that smile I love." He smiles warmly up at him.

 

"Yes, and there is yours," Ignis leans in and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "I know you were concerned for me, but to be honest, I like it much better when his Majesty is smiling."

 

"I'm only smiling now because you're okay." The King tells him, pressing his forehead against his. "Can I get you anything?" Noctis asks. "Some water? A glass of warm milk? I could rub your back or shower you with kisses and praise."

 

Ignis' cheeks grow warm as he looks away, "No, none of that is necessary, Noct."

 

"You sure?" He sing-songs, leaning in and kisses his cheek. "I do really like kissing you, Iggy." He kisses along his jaw, then down the side of his neck.

 

"Positive," he says despite closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh. "We need to go back to sleep. There's a-" Another sigh escapes his lips as he tips head to the side.

 

"Cancel it. I have a more urgent matter to tend to," Noctis leans against him. "Taking care of you."

 

"Noctis Lucis Caelum," Ignis tries again firmly. "We cannot just neglect our-our..." He trails off and bites back a whine that threatens to escape his lips when Noct kisses that spot behind his ear that drives him rabid.

 

"C'mon Iggy, I wanna make you feel better," Noctis purrs in his ear. "Can't your King do that for you?" He slides a hand against his thigh as he kisses the shell of his ear.

 

"You have thirty minutes, no longer," Ignis states firmly. "You are not giving me trouble when I wake you up in the morning."

 

"Thirty minutes is all I need," Noctis climbs on top of him and captures his lips in a kiss. Ignis holds him close, softly returning the kiss.

 

All negative feelings - sadness, fear, worry, anxiety - begin to lift from Ignis' chest and float away. In place of them comes beautiful, wonderful feelings - happiness, security, and love - so much love. All his thoughts are on the man he's holding in his arms, and his nightmare is now becoming nothing more than an afterthought.

 

Noctis did know how to chase away his daemons.... he really is a light of Eos. Moreover, he really is the light of his entire world.


End file.
